


那个你一直遇见的女孩

by wednesdaywednesday



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdaywednesday/pseuds/wednesdaywednesday
Summary: Tardis 坏了， 降落在1943年的布鲁克林。





	那个你一直遇见的女孩

“这个怎么样？”

Clara 再次来到前厅。正在操作台忙活的灰发男人不耐烦地抬眼。

“跟要去参加二十一世纪万圣节舞会的‘复古’妞似的。”

Clara 对故意着重语气的“复古”二字翻了翻白眼。

“Doctor！ 我要的建议不是风凉话。”

“是啊是啊，Tardis 坏在1940年代最无聊的纽约都不算什么，你的旅伴还叽叽喳喳问你烦人的问题……哦，她要出去体验一下‘终于不是大爆炸前和灭世之后的，相对正常能够引起足够情感共鸣的时代了’，而我还要在这跟闹脾气的老姑娘纠缠个没完……把你头上的绸缎发带扯下来就顺眼多了，Tardis的衣橱的确是有年代标识，但你也不能什么都往身上招呼……”

女孩笑着扯下头上的缎带。

“可别这么说Tardis，太不尊重你的女孩了。”她轻快地往门口走去。“不用等我吃饭啦。”

“放心，不会等你的。”

***

女孩在布鲁克林街头信步闲逛。经过了两周的异星冒险，和奇怪的动物、植物，以及介于二者之间的物种呆了太久（当然还有些智慧生物，但他们长得……嗯，让她想家了），终于走在对她来说刚刚好的重力之下，见到地球上的普通人真的太好了。他们带着和她一样的喜怒哀乐在普通的街头行走，前往不同的目的地。Clara眯起眼睛，向前猛地冲了几步。她从没觉得面包铺的气味这么好闻，还有书店的气味、家具店的气味和……人的气味……哎哟！

穿着军装的男人扶住了她，等她站稳后抬手扶了扶帽沿。

“很抱歉，女士。是我的错。”

那男人……男孩有礼地向后退了一步。他有着一双和善的青灰色的大眼睛，笑起来往上翘的嘴角。

“不，不怪你。大兵。是我忘形了。”她不以为意地冲他摆了摆手，陌生人的笑容感染了她。

“叫我James。”这个James伸手和她握了握。正张嘴打算说些什么，旁边的巷子传来一些不大正常的喧哗，几个男子的笑声和女孩子紧张而短促的语调。

James的和善微笑迅速消散，快步往巷子口走过去。

Clara小跑两步跟上他。六七个半大的男孩，大概十五到十八岁的样子，有的手里夹着香烟，有的拿着棕色纸袋，里面很显然是酒瓶。为首看上去年龄比较大的那个已经开始把手往一个穿鹅黄开衫的女孩肩膀上搭了，剩下的男孩哄笑起来。

James脸色沉了下来，拔腿就要往肇事者们和女孩的方向走，却被那个刚认识的姑娘一把拽住了手肘。

Clara冲他使个“见机行事”的眼色，也不管他有没有领会，就已经往人群方向去了。

“Maria！”她高声喊道。那群人向她看过来，“Maria你在这儿，让我们好找。你的哥哥们急坏了，James和Doug特地跑来问我。”她回头对她身后的James说道：“我去把Doug叫回来吧，动不动急着回家拿枪算什么，真是沉不住气。”

James走向前去，他神色阴沉地看着那群半大小子。

“这里出了什么问题么？”

小混混们上下打量着眼前穿着中士军服的来人，又看看他身后，仿佛巷子口随时会出现一个叫Doug的持枪大哥似的。为首那个神色软了下去，掌心向外平举起双手。

“没，没什么事。一点小误会。”

不良青少年们朝巷子另一端撤退，直到消失不见。James低下头看着神色未定的黄衣女孩。

“女士，你还好吗？”

Clara从巷口走回来，黄衣女孩轮流看着他们俩，手还揪着胸口的衣服，但急促呼吸逐渐平静下来。

“谢谢你们了。我妈妈总是让我不要往这个街区的巷子里走，可我……我想……大白天的……哦我真是太蠢了……”

“嘘……没事了，这不是你的错。”Clara伸手圈过女孩的肩膀，比她还高瘦的女孩朝她怀里靠去。“你叫什么名字？”

“Bonnie”女孩说。

“我叫Connie，是不是很巧?”Clara的手上下抚摸着Bonnie的胳膊，安抚着受惊吓的女孩。

觉得在这场对话中被冷落的人撇了撇嘴，“我叫James，如果有人想知道的话。而且顺便说一句，我能打赢这群小坏蛋。”他看着Clara挑眉说道，“我佩服你的机智，不过Doug是从哪冒出来的。”

“哦你们这些男孩子……”她咕哝着看天。“我不觉得暴力一定是解决问题的好办法。你看，我是个中学老师，我知道怎么对付精力过剩又满脑子坏水的青少年。”

“喔~中学老师？”Bonnie钦佩地看着她。“你不是纽约人吧？”

“我是英国人。”Clara迅速编着半真半假的瞎话，“和叔父来纽约见亲戚的，我们来晚了一步他已经去世了。我叔父还在处理一些法律上的事宜，完成以后我们就回英国了。”

“我很抱歉……我是说你亲戚。”James说，眼睛里闪着恳切的光。

“谢谢。不过我从来没见过他，所以并不算太难过。”她急忙地想结束这个话题。“那么，我们送你回家吧Bonnie，你住在哪儿？”

***  
Tardis依旧桀骜不驯地发出让人丧气的声音，Doctor暴躁地把工具扔在脚下。

“至少我们中有人享受了美好的一天。”

Clara笑着关上门，“没错。而且看上去今天是修不好了。刚好，我明天可是有约会的。”

“老天啊，现在的孩子。是不是说如果我再不尽快修好这个坏姑娘，你就要在这结婚生子了？”

女孩显然被娱乐到了，“你只是嫉妒我可以找乐子。而且我也不觉得我想和他们俩中的任何一个结婚生子。”

头发灰白的时间领主挑起眉，“他们俩？”

***  
明日世界博览会很有意思，那个叫Howard Stark的四十年代科学狂人兼富豪也很好笑，Clara佩服他在反重力车掉下来的一瞬间，还可以保持自信和风趣。

虽然这些科技在她看来实在像是婴儿学步，但是老天，好久不见的地球人类真是太可爱了！

她非常享受同龄人的陪伴，拉着James和Bonnie跑来跑去。即便Bonnie对James带来的朋友不大满意。那个叫Steve的小个子总是皱着眉头，心事重重地好像在万里之外。那小小身体里的焦急和忧心跟要挣脱皮囊漫出来似的。她好心地上前搭话，而小个子总是一副不在状态的样子，说错话又脸红，接着就回到了神游模式。James到是不时地对他说着安抚的话，不过周围人声乐声越来越嘈杂，他也就放弃了。只是眼光随时关注着，不时地想用自己的好心情去感染他的朋友，提醒他看这看那，但并非总是能达到目的就是了。

在她认真看表演的时候，两个男孩子消失了一会儿。最后她和Bonnie在美军征兵处门口找到了他们。她俩急切地打着招呼，James又和Steve聊了一会儿，最后拥抱了一下他的朋友就笑着朝她们走来了。

尽管Bonnie觉得她的同伴并不称职，James也偶尔有些心不在焉的样子，但Clara还是玩得十分愉快。夜晚结束时他俩先把Bonnie送回家，再向Tardis停靠地点旁边的旅馆走去，James问她落脚处时，她急中生智报上了旁边旅馆的名字。

他们在旅馆门口站定。

“这么说你明天就要去部队报到了？”她问向那位机敏体贴又风趣的新朋友。

“看看我们，多像一对就要被战争分开的爱侣。”

“没错。虽然我不会跟你深情吻别，但不介意让你体验一下这充满戏剧感的场景。”Clara笑道。

“非常感谢您，女士。”James夸张地鞠了个躬对她行吻手礼，眼睛闪闪发亮。

“你的朋友……你看上去很担心他。”

“啊，是啊……”他用手指搔了搔眉头，无奈地笑道。“Steve一直是个让人操心的小混蛋。”

James对她说了关于一个强大的灵魂困囿于弱小的身躯里，从小到大一直不断抗争的故事。可那无奈的语气之下暗含的，是骄傲吗？  
旅馆门前的灯光映照着那双生动无比眼睛。她踮起脚尖，在这个穿着一身挺拔军装的年轻人脸上印上一个浅浅的颊吻。

“我很高兴认识你。你是个好人，James。”对方脸上露出一点惊讶的神色，“你们俩都是。祝你们好运。”

James的目光似乎有些不好意思地垂向地面又迅速地抬起来看着她，“这没什么。我很愿意上前线，这也是替Steve完成他想做而做不到的事。也祝你好运，Connie。”

“就此别过了，Bucky。”她戏谑地笑道，“我听见他这么叫你了，我得说，Bucky比James要可爱多了。”

***  
“今晚就能修好。我们明天就能出发回家了。”Doctor以一种略显狼狈的姿势趴在地下，听到她进门的声音，“我希望没有什么私订终身的事情发生，不管是和那两个小孩中的哪一个，或者两个同时。”

“并不是两个，而是三个。三个新朋友。”

“哦真糟糕，再待下去你怕是要在纽约发展新宗教了。”

“哈。哈。”

Clara安静地靠在操作台上。显然肚子着地的时间领主有点不适应这不正常的安静。

“出什么事了吗？”他用力拧着扳手。

“Doctor，你说一个人从小身体又病又弱，好不容易长到成年，却在战争爆发的时候执意要上前线去‘做正确的事’，因为他‘没有权利置身事外’。甚至为了参军不惜犯法……这种人是崇高还是疯狂？”

“哈。”时间领主不经意地拿起抹布，擦着手上的油污。

“Doctor！”

“听见了，我听见了。你在说谁？你的新朋友？”

“Steve，他叫Steve。也算不上朋友吧，没怎么说上话。他是Bucky的朋友……Bucky就是James，我跟你说过他的。”

Doctor擦手地动作慢下来。

“Steve和Bucky。”他丢下手里的抹布，慢慢地从地上爬起来。“哦。”

“他们的名字。”她有点疑惑地看着Doctor，“怎么了吗？”

“想想。Steve和叫Bucky的James；纽约的布鲁克林；1943年；从小体弱执意参军……Clara，你不是那种世界上其他地方发生什么事都觉得与己无关的人对吧。”

女孩眼神一闪，“哦。”

“哦。”年长的人仁慈地看着她。

“老天啊……”她的身体绷直了，手指紧紧地抓住了身后操作台的边缘。“明天James的部队就要开拔前往英国报到，然后他会上战场，被九头蛇抓获，注射血清变成超级战士的Steve会救出他，他俩并肩战斗，直到James掉下悬崖。”

时间领主看着她，眼神变得柔软起来。

“是的，他们的命运已经注定了。”

“可是Doctor……”女孩抬起眼睛，努力把泪水滞留在眼眶里。

“不行，你知道的，我们不能给已经发生的事情作修改。啊……Clara，至少美国队长活了下来，他还打败了洛基的军队。”

“哦，James……”在眼泪落下之前，她把脸撇了开去。

注：这时博士和Clara的时间线是2014年华盛顿事件之后，除了少数当事人，大众还不知道冬日战士的事。

 

***

还没有到天亮的时刻，Clara就已经醒了过来。

今天她就要和时间领主回去2014年的伦敦了，回到自己的学校，自己的房子里，继续自己的生活。而那个有着亮闪闪大眼睛，善良又勇敢的青年，则要登上远航英国的船只，走向自己尚未知晓的死亡。

美国队长对于她来说，三年前还属于略有耳闻的都市传说。她甚至不能肯定那会不会只是美国政府编造出来在战时鼓舞士气的虚构传奇。后来那个冰封了六十多年的反纳粹英雄从冰里活了过来，又重新走进了世人的视野。但是不久以后因为成为神盾局特工，他的私人生活和信息被保护起来。人们在重新复习过一遍美国队长的故事之后，也接受了他作为不宜过多曝光的高级特工的身份，转而关注名流们的感情生活和政客们的荒唐言行去了。

美国队长在现代继续保护世界，而那个昨天还那么鲜活那么美好的青年Bucky Barnes却将躺在山林里，雪地中，渐渐被人遗忘，甚至连他的遗体都从来没有被找到过……

没有遗体……

Clara从床上跳了起来，她打算就是砸开门也要把时间领主从床上揪起来。James不用死的，他可以不用死！

然而Doctor并不在他的房间里。她大声喊着，奔跑着，一路从走廊冲到前厅。

“Doctor！”她抓着时间领主的袖口，“James的遗体从来没有被发现过，也就是说没有人可以肯定他是不是真的死了。我们可以救他，对吧？他不用死的！他只需要隐姓埋名，去一个没有人认识他的地方，他还有机会活下来，过正常人的一生！”

时间领主的眼神波澜不起。他托着女孩的手肘，把她往椅子上带。女孩不安地坐下，恳切地看着他。

“Clara，昨晚我搜索了美国队长的资料，作了一点研究。”他的脸色平静而沉重，掠过一丝不祥的阴影。“几个月前，几艘天空航母在华盛顿上空解体，掉进波多马克河。”

“我看新闻了。美国政府机构被恐怖组织渗透，美国队长和神盾局未叛变的特工成功阻止一起针对平民的大规模屠杀事件。可这和James有什么关系？”

“我找到一些当时战斗现场的视频片断，又让Tardis分析了一遍Natasha Romanoff放在互联网上的资料。Bucky Barnes的确不用死……我可以肯定，他并没有死。”

***  
“Clara，你确定要这么做吗？这并不能改变什么，你不能向他透露任何会让他转变重大决策的信息，你不能在物质层面拯救他，改变历史会造成可怕的灾难，你不能……”

“我知道，我会十分小心，绝不会拿宇宙的安全当儿戏。但我也不能眼睁睁看着他走向地狱却什么也不做。”

***  
前哨带回的消息让营地骚动起来。大兵们争相从帐篷里跑出来，朝着林地中那条小路的远处眺望，带着惊叹的神色和语气相互求证：

“是那个跳舞的吗？那个跳舞的真的把107师从纳粹的集中营里救出来了？”

小道的远处终于出现了人影，一队人马离营地越来越近，湿润的空气中部队行军的脚步声在振动。片刻之后，人影清晰起来。为首的大兵身材挺拔，步伐坚定；他身边的青年虽然神色疲惫，看上去吃了不少苦头，但依然挺直着胸膛，尽力紧跟在朋友的身边。在他们身后，是衣冠不整风霜满面却带着胜利与昂扬表情的士兵们……可以看到的人数越来越多，恐怕有数百人，伤员被搀扶着行进，没有受伤的人手里拿着武器，有些武器甚至见所未见，甚至还有纳粹基地收缴来的坦克。营地的士兵们涌向小道的两侧，用掌声和欢呼迎接英雄归来。

Clara穿着护士服，远远地看着人群簇拥着美国队长和那个飒爽美丽的英国女特工，旁边James号召大兵们为美国队长欢呼，他的眼神死死地锁在那个今非昔比的朋友脸上。

上前握手致意的人越来越多，James被一点一点地挤出了圈子的中心。连日行军的疲劳终于压倒了他，James脚步虚浮踉跄地走向路旁堆放在一起的沙袋。他慢慢地坐下，手肘支在膝盖上，把脸埋进手掌中，深深地叹了口气。

“你看上去需要大吃一顿再好好睡一觉，或者倒过来也行。”

James警觉地抬起头，有点涣散的眼神在看清来人的一瞬即刻亮了起来。

“Connie！是你，上帝啊……怎么会……”

“我也没想到，快有一年了吧？”她伸手压下他的肩头，阻止他站起来。

“我记得你是中学老师来着。”James仰头看着他，虽然有些疑惑，却也打心眼里为他们的重逢高兴。

“这个么……我可是有好好修习护理课程的。况且我们都‘没有权利置身事外’，不是吗？”

“哈，看看我都认识了些什么人。”

“刚从战俘营出来的人好像没资格这么说别人。”她向着人群方向瞥了一眼，“这么说，你那个让你一直操心的小混蛋终于如愿以偿了？”

James的肩膀又耷拉下去，“我不知道怎么说……甚至对于发生的这些事我都不知道该怎么想，”他用手揉着泛红的眼睛，“老天我太累了……来这里的路上，我明明累得要死，却整晚整晚地睡不着，夜里甚至能听到脑子里血管砰砰乱跳的声音。”

Clara把他粘在眼睛上不停搓的手一把拍开，得到了一个惊诧又委屈的表情。

“别揉了，你想感染吗？”她严厉地看着他。“现在你终于到目的地了，好好洗洗吃点东西，安顿好以后来找我处理一下脸上的伤口，顺便再让医生给你做个检查。”

她把医务帐篷的方向指给James看。

“Bucky！”Steve在远处喊着他的名字。人群已经散得差不多了，逃出生天的战士们也需要休息整理和报到。

“快走吧，你的队长叫你了。”

****  
夜已经很深了，Clara忙完了一个班次，转着颈肩关节走出帐篷透口气。天气特别好，一丝云也没有。下弦新月挂在东边的树梢上，头顶的星星又多又密集，肉眼可以很清楚地看到横跨苍穹的银河。

空地对面的大树下，有一星红色火源忽明忽暗。Clara朝着那个略为熟悉的轮廓走上前去。坐在树桩上的青年抬头看清来人，刚刚还在走神的脸上露出微笑。

“抱歉。”他飞快地把手里快要抽完的香烟捻灭，“到换班时间了吗？”

Clara笑着从护士裙口袋里掏出一包香烟，抽出一支递了过去，又给自己点上一支，在James身边坐下，两人静静坐了一会，吞吐着烟雾，享受着微风和晴朗夜晚的宁静。

“明天你们就要起程了。”Clara打破沉默。

“将近两个星期了，大家都休整得差不多。还是要多谢你们医疗队的照护。”

“喝酒了？因为睡不着？说真的，你还好吗？”

“我挺好的，几乎完全恢复了。不只是恢复……我知道该怎么说……我的身体。我现在每夜大概只能睡上两三个小时，本以为缺少睡眠会精力不济，可是我觉得白天的精神从没那么好过。还有，我总觉得体温偏高身上发烫，一到晚上，但是你也知道，体温计一直显示我体温正常；还有，我身上的肌肉会时不时地轻轻地发颤，有时候骨头酸痛，但医生又检查不出任何异常。而且，我总觉得力气比以前大了，嗯，还有酒量。你不会相信我喝了多少的。”

Clara安抚地拍拍他的肩膀，她知道她不能说什么。

“没事的，你会没事的，James。”

James看着她自嘲地轻笑了一下。可能是酒精的原因，在只有微弱星光和灯光的夜里也能看清楚他的眼眶发红。

“老天，我也不知道为什么要跟你说这个。你知道，我可不是没事跑去跟姑娘诉苦的那种人。但我说不上来……你太不一样了，我总觉得你和我们不是同一个世界的人……也许你是我想像出来的，只有我能看见你……可能我已经死在纳粹基地了，这里是天堂，而你是天使。哈……说起来也合理，如果不是天堂的话，我怎么会再见到Steve，还是变得又高又大的Steve，得偿所愿的Steve……哼，蠢货……”

“James，”Clara打断他越来越小声的喃喃自语，她的措辞必须非常小心，但她觉得她必须得知道。“你是一点也没想过退伍回家对吧？”

James靠在树干上，看着手里快要燃尽的烟头上飘舞着的烟雾袅袅上升，沉默了一会。

“我以前很少抽烟，因为Steve有哮喘。我们小时候他就一直生病，好几次我都绝望到祈求上帝，或者随便什么能听到我心愿的神灵帮我留住他，哪怕把我的寿命匀给他一点也好。这种恐惧我到现在还记得。”他抬头盯着繁星闪烁的天空，又闭上眼睛低下头。“他把我救出来以后，看到他变成这个样子，我为他高兴。高兴是真高兴，可怕也是真怕。你是没见过他挺着小身板挨拳头的样子，现在身子健壮了，怕是要迫不及待去挨子弹了。每当想到这里，小时候那种恐惧就又翻上来。我怕没人看着他他出事，也怕我自己出事没人看着他。”

Clara张了张嘴，却发现自己说不出一个句子。只好伸出胳膊，搭住James的肩膀，算是给了他半个不成形的拥抱，又迅速放开了。

“你会做得很好的，我知道你一定会。你保护他这么多年了，不是吗？”

James冲着她笑了。带着醉意的眼睛有了快乐和些许感激的色彩，轻微充血的嘴唇红红的，还有笑起来先上翘的嘴角，好像又是他们相遇时那个有着单纯快乐的大男孩了。

“Connie，说真的，你太奇妙了。你和我之前见过的所有女孩都不一样，好像你已经见过了全世界只是出于好心跟我说话似的。你真的是天使对吧。我喜欢跟你聊天，但你这么好我居然不想约你……毕竟和天使约会我心里没什么底……”

Clara毫不客气地往坏笑男孩的胳膊上怼了一拳，换来一句假装吃痛的叫声。

“回帐篷睡觉去吧，我要向你的队长告发你了，”她说着起身，回头伸出手把坐着的那个也拉起来，“酗酒，就寝时间到处乱走。”

“哼，少来这套，他可是我一手带大的。”

Clara正色抬头看着他，给了他一个短短的拥抱。

“一切小心。”

James擅自把这个拥抱略为延长了一些。

“你也一样。希望我们会再见面。”

***

这不是梦境，因为她清清楚楚地知道自己在Tardis里，躺在自己床上。

也算不上清醒，因为那些声音和光影拥挤而无序地在脑海里翻腾不已。

 

人群熙来攘往，小摊上传来热狗和爆米花的香味，悬浮在空中的汽车突然掉下来，观众还是很给面子地鼓掌；

街旁的面包店门“叮”的一声开了，胖胖的主妇抱着纸袋走出来，带出一阵烘烤的麦香；

营地飘着湿冷的细雨，灯光和歌声从帐篷里透出来，还夹杂着 Dum Dum 爽朗的大笑；

后巷的角落里堆着垃圾，气味不大好闻，Bonnie鹅黄色的针织开衫手感柔软，她的肩膀上垂着一缕金色的秀发；

“Steve，开心点。下回我们再这么出来玩恐怕要等到战争结束了。”

“Steve，你还记得Connie 吗？你说多巧啊，居然在这儿遇见她……行了，医生都说我没事了，不信你问Connie。我只是需要好好睡一觉。”

“我怕没人看着他他会出事，也怕我自己出事没人看着他。”

风吹在脸上有一点点轻微的刺痛，头顶星河流转，倒映进一双青灰色的眼睛……

 

冷水让自己清醒了些也镇定了些。Clara看着镜子里的黑眼圈，抬手拢了拢头发。

***  
Doctor看她的眼神里有关怀和钦佩，或者还有点儿小心翼翼。

“你能这么做，真的非常了不起，Clara。”

“没什么了不起的。我什么实际的帮助也给不了他。但他是我的朋友。他是个英雄，他值得……”Clara的声音哽了一下，“他值得比这更好的，他……我不能让他一个人孤零零地躺在那里……”

“我明白。”Doctor迟疑地伸出手，在她的肩头摁了摁。Clara知道对一直抗拒拥抱他来说，已经是全心的安慰了。“想先吃点东西吗？”

Clara摇摇头，“开始吧，我准备好了。”

Doctor无声地点头应承，走到中央操作台边，设置好坐标。他抬头看着Clara，一气拉下操纵杆。

Tardis发出熟悉的轰鸣。

他们降落在雪地里。

***  
Clara握住门把手，闭上眼睛深吸一口气，拉开了门。

大风伴着低温粗砺地摩擦着她的脸颊和鼻尖，把地上的雪也卷在半空，与天上落下来的雪花混为一体。一时间，视野一片迷茫。

Doctor把手搭在她的肩膀上，引导着她往目的地走。他们脚下一深一浅地前进着，片刻之后，前方地面上深色的物体告知他们，方向正确。

Clara快跑了几步赶上前去，扑通跪在躺在雪地里的James身边。眼前的情景让她的心揪了起来。

昨天晚上——按照她的时间线，昨天晚上还和她在星空下说笑的青年半闭着眼睛，浅快地喘着气，嘴角不断流下的鲜血划过面颊，沾上耳垂，又滴进雪地里。左臂以一种让人心碎的角度扭曲着，血液在伤口下铺开一片刺目的红色，面积还在吓人地扩大。

“James。”她的手悬在上空疑迟着，最后颤抖地落在额头上。

星星都不见了。

她后来想，真是奇怪啊，在这一刻她居然想起了星星。

就在前一个晚上，仿佛装下了整个星河的眼睛这会空洞得什么也没有，只能目光毫无焦点地四处游移，雪沫沾在他的睫毛上。

“James！”她慌乱地大喊起来。

奇迹般地，青灰色的瞳仁朝她转了过来。James眨了眨眼，努力分辨着出现在他上方的脸。

“嘿。”他笑了，更多的血从嘴里流了出来。“Connie，看来……这回我真的……死了……”他断断续续地说着，“可是这……天堂……和我想的不大一样……”

他剧烈地咳了起来。或者说他本来应该剧烈地咳起来，但因为实在太虚弱了，倒好像是一阵抽搐，嘴里流出了更多血。

Clara慌乱起来。她下意识看向蹲伏在对面的Doctor，时间领主脸上阴晴难测，好像在快速地思索什么。

“见鬼，见鬼……他要不行了，这是创伤性血气胸，肋骨肯定断了扎进了肺里，过不了多久就会窒息……不对不对……这不对……”

“Doctor！”

“是了……哦…哦…我明白了，是的是的……我们得救他，他不能死！”

“Doctor，你是说……”

“没错，Clara。他伤得太重，光靠血清是活不下来的！是我们干预了结果，你明白吗？因为我们他才能被活着发现！”

“我们救了他？”

“是的，是我们……是你，你救了他，是你执意要来这里的。”

“跟他说话，稳住他！”Doctor穿过飞舞的雪冲她吼。随即迅速起身，向Tardis的方向跑去。

她急切地抚着James的额头，“嘿，听到了吗？你会活下来的，坚持住好吗?为了我，为了Steve……看着我，该死的，James，看着我！”

冰花在James的睫毛上集聚，她用手指把它们抹去。青年笑了，血把牙齿染成了红色。

“别难过……”

“James，真对不起。不过你会好起来的，我保证。你会过得很辛苦，我们帮不了你。可是你挺过来了，你是我见过最勇敢的人之一……我真的非常非常抱歉……记住你自己，你叫James Buchanan Barnes，Steve Rogers是你最好的朋友，他叫你Bucky。别忘了他，也别忘了你自己……忘一会儿也没关系，不过最后一定要想起来……”James的呼吸越来越浅快，他没法聚焦自己的视线，目光开始游离。

“Doctor！”她绝望地喊。

时间领主的身影出现在她的视野中，他跑回原位蹲跪下来，手里拿着一根玻璃试管，里面的东西发着金色的光，在试管里飘移着。

“Nanogenes！”Doctor兴奋地说。 

“什么？”

“Nanogenes*，亚原子机器人。啊，让我想起上一回……总之，我留了一点做研究用。他们可以修复任何生物体，直至痊愈！”  
（nanogenes在2005版DW 109和110集出现，同样也是二战战场）

“痊愈？可我们不能这么干！我们不能……对吗？”

“当然不能，我把它们的功能调低了很多，我是说很多很多。控制在刚刚好让他活着的程度。”

他抬头看着女孩发红的眼眶，“我很抱歉我们不能完全治好他。他是个好人，是优秀而忠诚的战士，他会受很多苦。但只能这样，你知道的，对吧？”

“我懂，Doctor，我真的明白……开始吧。”

Doctor点点头，拧开试管塞。金色的Nanogenes浮游而出，飘在半空。

“快去吧，你们这些聪明的小家伙。”

金色颗粒们只盘旋了一会儿，就冲伤处各自奔去。只过了几分钟，James就平静下来，他依旧不清醒，但看上去不那么难受了。

Doctor满意地把半空的试管装回口袋，又掏出音速起子，调试了一会，末端开始闪着一明一灭的绿光。

“我得在他周围建一个力场，可以DNA识别，只有人类才能进入。这样可以确保不会有其他动物伤害他。”他又拨弄了几下，绿光常亮起来，光束越来越大，直到变成一张碗状的大网，罩在伤者身体周围大约一米之外，光芒瞬即熄灭了。

“Clara，他会进入浅休眠，直到被发现。我不知道他现在的具体意识状况，不过，如果你有什么告别的话，现在就和他说吧。”Doctor拍拍她的肩，朝Tardis走去。

Clara感激地点点头。掏出手帕轻轻地擦去伤者脸上的血迹。

“James，”她柔声说着，“我们又要说再见了。很抱歉Doctor只能帮你这么多，接下来就靠你自己了。日子会很难，我无法相像地难。但是我们不能把你治好……真的很对不起，你们不应该被这样对待。记住你是怎样的人，好吗……记住你自己，记住Steve。你们还会再相见。”

 

***

柏林的初夏天气已经很暖和了，下午两点的阳光下甚至有点让人冒汗。但Bucky知道他没法穿短袖在街上明目张胆地乱晃。他用印着德语“上帝已死”和尼采漫画头像的长T恤袖子擦了擦鼻尖上沁出的细汗，抬头看着街对面那个带山墙的建筑物：柏林国家歌剧院。

美国队长和他那个有翅膀的朋友追着他到了多特蒙德就失去了线索。他不得不承认那个傻金毛很厉害，也很固执。他似乎适应了和美国队长追踪/躲藏的节奏，令他欣慰的是，他总是能在最后关头甩掉他。

如今他就像一副破碎的拼图，一意孤行地想凭自己的努力把过往拼凑齐全。他受够了别人跟他说这说那，你是什么人，要干什么，得怎么想，相信谁，伟大的计划，造福人类，如此等等的狗屁。当你成为失忆杀手，就得有失忆杀手的自觉。你得亲自把自己拼回去才像话。

这座建筑和上次比起来好像也没有太大变化，是六十年代还是八十年代？他远远地坐在长椅上想。他当时的目标是东德官员？国外使节？那会儿他应该是在对面的某个建筑物上瞄准来着，现在房子已经不在那儿了。

他仰在长椅靠背上朝天半眯着眼。但他能感觉到，有人朝这方向来了。步子比较轻，女性，没有受过训练。原本以为只是路过的行人，但他知道，来人是冲着他的。他睁开眼。

一个个头小巧的女孩，二十多岁，手里拿着两支冰淇淋。她走到长椅跟前，毫不客气地坐下，也不看他，只是把其中一支冰淇淋戳在他鼻子底下。

他有些诧异，但并不感觉危险。来人心跳平缓，肌肉放松，没有丝毫的临战状态。好像就只是想请他吃一支甜筒似的。他用迟疑了两秒，用右手接了过来。

太阳挺大，那甜食看着要化。他在液体就要流到手指上的最后一秒用舌头接住了。香草蓝莓味的，细腻又清凉，尤其是被大太阳晒到冒汗的时候特别可口。他看看吃着另一支巧克力口味甜筒的女孩，干脆也放心享用起来。

他们默默地吃着，谁也没有开口说话。冰淇淋很好吃，他连下面的蛋筒都吃得一点不剩，但手上还是沾上了融化的甜品，粘粘的，感觉很讨厌。他把手指放进嘴里舔了舔。

一只手把他的爪子从嘴里扇下来。他扭过头，女孩用严厉的表情看着他。这场景奇怪地似曾相识。

他接过女孩从包里掏出来的湿纸巾，有点理亏似地擦着手。女孩干掉了最后一点甜筒，同样把手擦干净，向他转过来。

“Clara Oswald。”女孩伸出手。

他犹疑一会，“Bucky Barnes。”

他们的手握在一起，女孩没有迅速放开的意思，还上下打量起他来。

“你看上去不错。”

“谢谢……我猜？”

她笑了起来。把手放开站起身，微微侧着头看他。

“保重。”她朝着来时的方向走了。

他坐在原地，并不太想追上去。

几分钟以后他也从长椅上起身，该找个落脚一晚的住处了。

***

退伍军人服务处的大厅人不怎么多。今天是周二。纽约的天气阴阴的，气温不高。虽然已经是春天了。

Sam坐在对面冲他们翻白眼。

2043年的世界太平了不少。九头蛇的核心早就被摧毁，就算还剩下几只小触角在蹦挞也构不成什么大威胁，他们那套消灭异端造福人类的胡说八道信众越来越少了。灭霸倒台后，人们对于异能者和外星生物有了更多的了解，也越来越能够理性地对待这个疯狂的世界。复仇者这个组织得到了更多普通民众的理解和信任。政府也一样，虽然有点心不甘情不愿。同时，复仇者联盟也有了很多的新鲜血液，组织完备且运转良好。故此Sam作为老一代成员早早退居二线，喊着年纪大了折腾不动了，回到退伍军人服务处干起老本行来。Steve和Bucky决定，在长达一整年的太平日子（指除了大规模武器或人口贩运、政要被绑架有可能引起国际争端、恐怖分子在人口稠密地区制造混乱之类完全可以放心交给青年一代去处理的“小事”）之后，差不多可以清闲好一段时间，休掉积攒下的长长假期，就重拾起搁置已久的旅行计划。

“又去大峡谷？你们真是够了。好了我知道了。保重，再见，一路平安。”

黑人老友依旧体态健硕精力充沛，只是须发有点泛灰，脊背也比年轻时略略地弯了些。他对他们挥着手作不耐烦赶人状。

“我们可是邀请过你的，别抱怨不带你玩儿。”Bucky对VA一贯难喝的咖啡呲着牙。

“就我能数出来的，你们已经去过五次了，还能不能够有点新意了。而且我对上回去那儿可没留下什么美好印象。”眼前这两个这么多年依旧皮绷肉紧的老头真是比……比老头还无趣。

“那是因为你惹毛了姑娘们。”Bucky觉得Sam这么数数不公平，因为其中有一次是团体活动。

“说到姑娘们，Nat的欧亚大陆博物馆歌剧院之旅进行到哪儿了？我情愿去跟她汇合。”

“三天前到图卢兹了。她给我发了张圣塞尔南大教堂中堂的全息图。”Steve掏出手机，把全息图投射在桌面上方。

“看，这才叫旅行。”Sam毫不留情地嘲笑他们。“好了，去吧去吧，我可忙着呢。忙完这阵也许去Clint的农场钓个鱼。”

 

***  
片尾曲响起的时候，Bucky伸了个懒腰。初春夜晚的地面虽然又硬又凉，不过有充气垫隔着，作为超级士兵的他们觉得舒适度十分令人满意。Steve把放映设备关掉——现在看电影只需要一个小匣子，里面可以装上万部电影。打开开关，就能把屏幕投射在空中，大小远近角度任君选择——四周又暗了下来，大熊座悬在他们头顶上，比在纽约看上去近多了。

周遭很安静，只有他们两个以及他们的帐篷。这是他们到来的第三天了。

“Steve，我们不能再这样了。”他听到Bucky说。

“嗯？”

“片单。补了这么多年了才补到1991，以后爱看哪部看哪部，又不是完成任务。”

“好吧。其实我也这么想。这么个看法，一辈子也看不完。”

“哼，”Bucky半眯着斜了他一眼，发懒懒的喉音，“你又知道我们能活多长了。”

“你有想过吗？”Steve转过头看他，“我是说，我们和三十年前当然不一样，但和其他人比起来……”

“我们这种长寿算是福祉还是诅咒？我当然想过。”他侧过身朝向Steve，“迟早有一天，我们身边的朋友都会离开。你看见Sam一天凉下雨就揉肩上的老伤吗，他还以为别人没注意？这个时候我就觉得，长生也未必是什么好事。”

“是啊我知道。不过类似的感慨可别在Nat面前说……”

“你以为我是你吗？”Bucky冲他挑眉，“我的脑袋还想好好待在肩膀上。说起来她也太偏心了，从来不揍你。”

Steve轻轻地笑起来，他抚摩着Bucky的上臂，“我只是很高兴我不用一个人活那么久。”

Bucky没有说话，只是抓住了Steve的手捂在胸口，安闲地闭上眼。他们陷入一阵舒适的沉默里。

“你渴吗？”正恍惚着，Steve听到身边的人说。他睁开眼看着Bucky。

“有点。”

“嗯，太好了。”

他们谁都没有动，对视了片刻。一如既往地，Steve先败下阵来。他认命地坐起身。

“别太习惯了。”

Bucky笑到肩膀发抖，“晚了，我早就习惯了。”

他也笑起来，回头看了会Bucky，想到无论活长活短，有这一刻也知足了，就突然劈头盖脸地亲了过去。

四周太安静了，除了风在峡谷间回旋的声音，什么也不会有。所以不远处传来的奇怪的引擎声立刻引起了他们的注意。

他们警觉地站起来，往声响来处看去。

一个根本不应该在这种石头荒野中出现的东西凭空出现了。

一个蓝色的电话亭。

这里根本不应该出现电话亭……事实上2043年哪儿都不应该出现电话亭这种东西，没有人会用电话亭了。

电话亭的门打开了，Bucky下意识地摸枪。在他们看到来者的人影之前，一个女孩的笑声先传了出来。

“哦Doctor得了吧，才不是误打误撞，我明明是急中生智。我救了我们俩，因为我就是这么棒，你不肯承认而已。”

女孩看上去心情很好，她几乎是蹦着走出那个电话亭。

一个头发灰白卷曲的高瘦男人随后也出现在他们的视野。他穿着黑色的风衣，峡谷的晚风掀起风衣的下摆，露出里面大红的衬里。“是啊，人类就是这么善于自我欺骗。”他悻悻地说。

来人也发现了他们，却并没有表现出惊异。好像和他们约好了在这儿碰面似的，女孩甚至朝他们挥了挥手，又回头继续和年长者争论着什么。

他们对视了一眼，都觉得摸不着头脑。遂向来人走过去。

女孩也迎着他们走过来，确切地说，是迎着Bucky走过来，喊着他的名字。

“嘿，James!”

Steve朝身边的人转过头，他可以看到Bucky的表情从疑惑转为了讶异。

“老天啊，Con…Clara…Clara Oswald！”他走到女孩面前，小心地打量了她一会，用一种无奈又赞叹的语气说道，“你知道吗，有很长一段时间，我以为你是我想像出来的人。”

Clara假装捧心，“这话可太伤人了。”

还没等他开口，Steve在一旁抢了先，他用一种智力竞赛抢答的语气说道：

“Clara？我记得你叫Connie，1944年那个护士，对吧。还有1943年的明日博览会……”

“Rogers！基督啊，”Bucky受不了地抚额，“是每一个我约会过的女孩你都记得吗？你是不是还在哪藏了个本子偷偷记来着？”

“当然没有！”美国队长的脸红了，Clara在一旁笑弯了腰，连她身后的灰发男人也微笑着摇摇头。

“这是Doctor。”Clara给他们介绍。

“Doctor？”Bucky重复，并向对方颔首致意。“就只是‘Doctor’吗？想必你就是我总是遇见Clara的原因？你们时间旅行者吗？”

灰发男人得意地点点头，看向女孩，“看，这才是聪明人，可以迅速地把点连成线。”

Clara不以为意，她正要开口，Bucky恍然大悟地说：

“我想我也见过你，1945年，在谷底……Doctor……我听见Clara喊你……我一度以为那是幻觉。所以是真的？你们救了我？老天……这一切……我可以知道是怎么回事吗？”

美国队长的脸色变了。“Bucky……”

Bucky作出阻止的手势。他继续回忆着。

“还有Nano…Nanodans什么的，后来我想起了这么一个奇怪的词，就怀疑那不是幻觉了，这可不是会出现在幻觉里的词……”

“是Nanogenes！太棒了！真没想到你记得这个。”Doctor兴奋地说。

Bucky感觉到身边的人的情绪起伏，他伸出手安抚地摩挲着Steve的背。

“好吧，这事是Clara起头的，前因后果一会让她负责跟你们解释。”Doctor作势把他俩往电话亭里领。

“欢迎来到Tardis。”Clara 笑道。

纵使这些年见过了各种科学狂人怪力乱神，Steve和Bucky还是对这“里面比外面大”的科技惊叹不已。 

Doctor走到他们跟前，脸上的神色变得庄重起来。他从风衣内袋里掏出一支试管，金色的颗粒在玻璃管中游动着。

“Nanogenes。”Bucky认出来。

“没错，Sergeant Barnes。”Doctor的表情带着一点愧疚。“其实当年Nanogenes可以让你痊愈。可是我们不能让你离开那儿，也不能让你免遭九头蛇的的毒手，我们只能确保你活着被人发现。因为没有人可以任意篡改历史，那会造成巨大的灾难。所以我们必须这样做，但是我依旧觉得非常抱歉。”

“不……你不用……”

“Barnes，”Doctor柔和地打断他，“这些剩下的小东西是我们的小小心意。要知道它们能修复一切疾病和……身体上的缺失。所以如果你愿意的话……”

Steve拉住Bucky的手，“所以他的左臂……”

“Doctor，我不知道说什么……这可绝不止是“小小”心意，这太贵重了。但是这么多年了，我不确定是不是还想要回原来的手，毕竟我带着义肢的时间已经比……”他自嘲地笑着摇摇头，“这还是件很有用的武器呢，我想以后还会用得着……”

“Bucky!”Steve恳求地望着他。

Doctor点点头。“那好。这样吧，Nanogenes还是你的，你可以留着它们。你们的战斗总要结束的，也许有一天会用得着。”

Bucky想了想，接过那支玻璃管。

“谢谢你……Doctor，我不知说什么好。”

Doctor不以为意地摆摆手，“和你们为这个世界做的事比起来，这点东西算不了什么。”瞪了露出一脸欣慰感动或者其他什么乱七八糟表情的Clara一眼。

“所以，你们是来渡假的？”他飞快转开话题，来到中央岛操作台前。“想去点什么更远的地方来个短途旅行吗？”

Clara欢呼一声，跑过去搂住了Doctor，却被灰发男人不耐烦地挥开。

Bucky挑起眉，无声地询问Steve的意见，得到一个赞同的微笑。

“扶稳了各位！”

时间领主拉下操纵杆。

Tardis的引擎咆哮起来。

fin

注：  
之所以Doctor在2043年把Nanogenes送给他们，是因为2043年以后，虽然Steve和Bucky还活了很长的时间，但冬兵的机械臂再也没有出现在任何形式记录下来的历史里。就是说这之后在他们的余生里，都没有什么大的战斗需要他们出手了。从1943年到2043年，这是他们参军上前线的第一百年。也许这以后，他们可以真正地回家了。


End file.
